Uchiha vs Kyuubi
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Naruto yang mendapatkan 'hal baru' membuat Sasuke merasa diduakan. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau lebih memperhatikan hal lain." "Memangnya aku memperhatikan siapa?" Sekuel dari Ramen vs Tomato! SasufemNaru!


Pagi di akhir pekan memang waktu yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Namun walaupun begitu jalanan masih tetap ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang, sama seperti seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki suatu kawasan rumah.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan yang lirih namun tegas terdengar di rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit, suara derap kaki pun mulai terdengar mendekati pintu.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak sang pemilik rumah. Perlahan namun pasti pintu pun mulai terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut berwarna biru dongker.

"Sasuke?! Ayo masuk!" dengan semangat, gadis berumur dua puluh tahun dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang panjang bernama Naruto itu pun menarik Sasuke masuk. "Kau mau jus tomat? Aku baru saja membelikannya untukmu."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah ke sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Itu karena—"

_**WOOF! **_

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk terdiam di sofa.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke dengan seekor anak anjing berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan yang berada dalam gendongannya. "Nah! Aku pindah karena hewan menggemaskan ini!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir senang.

* * *

**Uchiha vs Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha vs Kyuubi © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Jadi kau pindah hanya karena hewan ini?" Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk kepala anjing yang masih berada dalam gendongan Naruto. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Dobe." tuturnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Peraturan di apartemen kan tidak boleh memelihara binatang." ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Di taman. Saat pulang kuliah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Jadi, aku bawa pulang saja!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Seharusnya kau meninggalkannya."

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke bingung. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Merawat hewan itu merepotkan." ujar Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto pun mengelus anak anjing yang ada di pangkuannya. "Memang kau pernah memelihara hewan?"

Sasuke pun menatap tajam anak anjing itu. "Tidak." jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang begitu, Teme?!" pekiknya.

"Insting." jawab Sasuke enteng.

Urat kemarahan kembali muncul di pelipis Naruto. ia pun menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apa-apaan kau itu." ujar Naruto kesal. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kita akan merawatnya bersama!" ujar Naruto semangat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa tidak salah, Dobe?"

"Kenapa? memelihara hewan itu menyenangkan, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Terserah kau saja." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto pun mengangkat anak anjing yang ada di pangkuannya. "Baiklah! Ayo Kyuubi, aku akan memberimu makan!" ujar Naruto semangat.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kyuubi?"

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Iya! Nama yang bagus bukan?" ujarnya sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kyuubi.

Sasuke kembali menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Hn."

Nyengir, Naruto pun meletakkan makanan Kyuubi di lantai. "Ah Sasuke, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya

"Belum."

Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin. "Kalau begitu, mau aku buatkan _spaghetti_?" ujarnya sambil mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar.

Sasuke kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Hn." jawabnya singkat sambil menyalakan televisi.

Di lain sisi, Naruto sedang memasak _spaghetti _dengan Kyuubi yang setia duduk di sampingnya, terkadang juga Kyuubi menggosokkan tubuhnya di kaki Naruto. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke kesal.

Selesai, Naruto pun meletakkan _spaghetti_ di meja makan. "Sasuke, makanannya sudah siap!" teriaknya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pada saat itu Naruto baru saja akan membuka ramen instannya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah mengambil paksa ramen itu. "Kau harus mengurangi ramen instan, Dobe." tutur Sasuke. Ia pun kembali meletakkan ramen instan itu ke dalam laci.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namun Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Ia malah menyodorkan _spaghetti_-nya ke arah Naruto. "Buka mulutmu." perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka tomat!"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan, Dobe?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan garpu ke mulut Naruto, namun Naruto malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Teme!" ujar Naruto. Ia pun menjauhkan tangan Sasuke. "Ah! Sekarang aku harus memandikan Kyuubi!" Naruto pun menggendong Kyuubi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun mulai memakan _spaghetti_-nya. Selesai, ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menonton televisi, Berniat menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

Selesai, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Kyuubi yang dibalut handuk. "Sasuke, bisa tolong ambilkan _hair dryer_ di kamarku?"

Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengambil _hair dryer_ di kamar Naruto, kemudian ia meletakkannya di samping Naruto.

Sasuke berniat untuk kembali menonton televisi, namun sebelum ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Naruto sudah menarik ujung celana _jeans_-nya. "Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Dan dengan itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke pun mengarahkan _hair dryer_ itu ke arah Kyuubi.

Naruto tertawa melihat Kyuubi yang mengibaskan bulunya saat merasakan angin kencang yang menerpa badannya. "Haha... kau suka itu, Kyuubi?" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyuubi.

Selesai dengan itu, Naruto pun menggendong Kyuubi dan membawanya ke halaman yang ada di belakang rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Naruto dan Kyuubi masih saja bermain di halaman.

Kesal karena tidak dianggap, Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pulang." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung menatap Sasuke. "Eh? Sekarang?"

"Hn."

Merasakan hal yang aneh, Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Hey, kau marah ya?" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berusaha mencegahnya pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun ekspresi itu berubah saat melihat Kyuubi yang datang dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki Naruto.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal itu, Naruto pun menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Aku tahu!" pekiknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

Naruto nyengir. "Kau cemburu ya?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya. "Jangan sembarangan, Dobe."

Naruto pun mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. "Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak usah malu-malu." ujarnya dengan cengiran yang masih belum hilang dari wajah manisnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Yang benar saja."

Tersenyum, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, kemudian mencium pipinya. "Ayo kita bermain dengan Kyuubi!" ujar Naruto semangat. Ia pun menyeret Sasuke menuju ruang tengah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku mau pulang, Dobe."

Naruto menyeret Sasuke hingga sampai di ruangan tengah. "Kau pulangnya nanti saja, Teme! Sekarang kita main dengan Kyuubi." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah bola berukuran sedang ke arah Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun menerima bola yang disodorkan Naruto.

Mereka pun menikmati kebersamaan mereka di halaman belakang rumah. Sasuke mulai melempar bola, dan Kyuubi pun langsung mengejar bola itu. Sesekali Kyuubi juga menggonggong senang dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Lelah, Sasuke pun duduk di bawah pohon, sedangkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto kembali dengan sebotol air putih, sekotak jus tomat dan jus jeruk di tangannya. Kemudian ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Naruto. Ia memberikan sekotak jus tomat itu kepada Sasuke dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam mangkok Kyuubi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah terdiam sambil mengelus Kyuubi yang sedang minum di sampingnya.

Kesal, Naruto pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Ayo cepat jawab!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau lebih memperhatikan hal lain."

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "A-Apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau mendengarnya, Dobe."

"Memangnya aku memperhatikan siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke diam, namun matanya terus saja menatap Kyuubi yang kini sudah mulai tertidur di sampingnya.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Naruto pun menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bahkan untuk seekor anak anjing?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hn"

Perlahan senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto. "Dasar _childish_."

"Hn."

"Posesif."

"Hn."

"Pemarah."

"Terserah."

Dan Naruto langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban terakhir Sasuke itu.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal, Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Dengar, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku ini hanya milikmu, Teme." ujarnya. Tersenyum, Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kanan Sasuke. "Lagi pula yang merawat Kyuubi kan bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga." ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Kau pikir aku setuju?"

Mendengar itu, cengiran lebar pun langsung muncul di wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada di pipi kanannya. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah pucatnya. "Hn, terserah kau saja." ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto tepat di kedua mata _sapphire_-nya.

Perlahan, Sasuke pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Kecupan lembut diberikan kepada wanita yang paling dicintainya itu, sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika menerima ciuman hangat dari Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, senyuman bahagia langsung muncul di wajah Naruto. "Sudah puas?"

Senyuman tipis kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Dobe..." dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat. "Kau hanya milikku, kau harus ingat itu." lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, cengiran lebar kembali muncul di wajah Naruto. "Iya Teme! Dasar cerewet!"

—END—


End file.
